<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无人倾听 by pacific_nrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449892">无人倾听</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm'>pacific_nrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lonely Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无人倾听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无尽的荒原，咆哮的狂风，灰暗的天空。<br/>大地陷入沉睡，零星的野花野草是她最后的馈赠。<br/>这是安娜的家。<br/>但是安娜已经很久没有来过这里了。<br/>在莫斯科，在圣彼得堡，她穿梭于寡头和政客之间，高傲而冷静地与每一个人虚与委蛇，辨别哪些是真，哪些是假。<br/>在柏林，在纽约，她与那些沾亲带故的“同类们”跳着一支又一支华丽的舞曲，喝下一杯又一杯掺着阴谋的红酒。<br/>她当然知道那些人都在想什么。<br/>那些大腹便便的政客寡头，恨不得她每天躺在沙皇留下的柔软床垫上为他们产奶，然后一桶一桶地运出去，变成石油和黄金。<br/>那些金发碧眼的外国佬，会带着轻佻的笑容讲着并非隐秘的情色内容，希冀她能做他们的“乖女孩”。<br/>安娜厌恶这样的生活——仿佛每个人都有透视眼，能透过她常年包裹严密的衣服和冰冷骄傲的神情看透她的空虚与底气不足；而她还要逢场作戏笑靥如花。<br/>安娜喜欢西伯利亚一如她爱着圣彼得堡。她是俄罗斯女人。狂风无法将她击倒只配成为她吟诵诗歌时自然的伴奏；她的笑啊泪啊倾洒在广袤的荒原上浇溉了多少无名的花草。<br/>但是没有人关心她的想法。<br/>她是伟大俄罗斯的化身，国民将其视作圣女在世，神灵怎会有七情六欲？敌人视她如狼似虎，恨不得她日日夜夜辗转难眠。<br/>那些无关紧要的低语，安娜只得说给自己。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>